Gatupojken som blev kung
by the baka angels
Summary: Alla döljer en hemlighet, även den ökände turkiske knarkkungen har sin egen. Den här historien handlar om varför Özil blev den han blev, och vad som tillslut stoppade honom.


**Författarinformation:**

_**Det här är en novell, om en karaktär som dyker upp i vår roman "Sly 4: thief or not – revange of Clockwerk". den finns publicerad i Sharny konto.**_

_**Özil är min egna påhittade karaktär, men Carmelita och Sly är två karaktärer från ps2**_

**_/ps3 spelen om, "Sly Cooper" av __Sucker Punch Production._**

_**Åter igen: Ägare av Sly Cooper och Carmelita Fox – Sucker Punch Production.**_

_**Ägare av Özil: Jag, Elisabeth Diljaj.**_

_**Jag hoppas du får en trevlig lässtund.**_

_**Från, er Elisabeth Diljaj.**_

_**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**_

Jag kommer inte ihåg så mycket av min barndom. Allt jag kommer ihåg var att vi aldrig bodde på en och samma plats i mer än tre månader eller till och med mindre. Min far och jag var alltid på flykt när jag var liten och jag undrade alltid varför. Till sist fick jag reda på det. Egentligen överraskade det mig inte. Tydligen var far efterlyst av polisen för att ha smugglat något olagligt över gränsen. Vad det var, sa han aldrig. Min far hette Sadiq Mesut Adnan. Min mor visste jag inte vad hon hette. Jag hade inte ens ett minne av henne. Vänta, jo det hade jag. Allt jag kommer ihåg från henne var att hennes hår luktade rosmarin. Min far berättade aldrig något om henne, han berättade aldrig om jag hade några syskon. Så egentligen vet jag nästan ingenting om min familj. Min far och jag hade återvänt till Alanya, där jag tydligen föddes och bodde där i tre månader. Samma kväll vi skulle ge oss av, så hände det.

Himmelen var mörk, stjärnorna var som små, vita pärlor och luften var varm och kvav. Det kom knappt någon kall vind överhuvudtaget. Jag kom ihåg den här speciellt mycket än alla andra. Jag lekte vid klipporna och hoppade från sten till sten. De annars så vita klipporna och stenarna var mörka som natten själv i mörkret. Det kändes som om jag gick mitt i luften men ändå kände fast mark under mina bara fötter. Far och jag var de enda som var här just nu, ungefär tre kilometer utanför Alanya. Vi skulle flytta igen. Jag sparkade iväg en sten och skrattade lågt.

"Baba! Pappa! Kolla!"

Min pappa stack ut huvudet ur tältet. Den lilla öppna elden som han hade gjort upp fick honom nästan att se galen ut. "Özil, sluta med där! Du kan göra dig illa! Kom hit."

"Jag vill inte" svarade jag och fortsatte att sparka stenar. Förut hade känslan av att alltid vara på flykt eller alltid resa, som min far valde att kalla det, gjort mig ivrig och upprymd av spänning på vart vi skulle bo hädanefter. Men på sista tiden så började jag känna ett tomrum inom mig. Det kändes meningslöst att bara resa runt medvetandes om att där vi kom skulle bara vara för en stund. Jag hade inga vänner, hade aldrig haft det. Trots att jag var sex år nu kändes det som om jag hade levt i flera hundra år utan att kunna prata. Jag sparkade till en till sten och råkade halka. Mitt knä gav ifrån sig ett frasande ljud och en våg av smärta strålade genom mig.

"Baba!" Jag började gråta. Min pappa kom joggandes och muttrade.

"Salak...idiot" sa han och lyfte upp mig sin famn. Han satte mig vid elden. Mitt knä blödde men det var inte det som gjorde mig äcklad. Min knäskål var vriden i en konstig vinkel.

"Özil" muttrade pappa. "Salak! Jag sa ju till dig att inte leka vid klipporna! Ändå så gör du det. Må Allah ha nåd över dig."

Jag försökte torka bort mina tårar. "Det gör ont baba."

"Sitt still, det här kommer göra ont." Pappa satt en stadig hand på mitt knä.

"Aj! Baba, det gör ont!" Mina tårar blev flera.

"Din knäskål är ur led, så klart det gör ont!" Pappa suckade. "Özil, hur många stjärnor är det på himlen ikväll?"

Jag såg upp och försökte se på stjärnorna genom mina tårar. "Det är..." – Samma frasande ljud hördes men nu lätt det bara som ett enkelt klick. Smärtan i mitt knä strålade till och kändes dubbelt så ont nu.

"AJ!"

Pappa var snabb med att lägga ena handen över min mun. "Ssch!" hyssjade han. "Skrik inte!" Han såg sig om oroligt och suckade sedan. "Kom in i tältet nu, du måste sova. Vi ska ge oss av imorgon."

"Vart baba?"

"Det blir en överraskning" sa han och försökte le mot mig. "Du borde sova." Pappa bar in mig i det lilla tältet. Det var nästan bäcksvart där inne, förutom lågorna från elden där utanför.

"Baba... varför flyttar vi hela tiden?"

Min pappa stannade upp mitt i sin rörelse och såg på mig med en osäker blick. "Det vet du redan" mumlade han.

"Baba... snälla."

"Özil, sluta fråga! Lita bara på mig! Okej?!" Jag ryckte till av min pappas plötsliga ilskna röst. "Förlåt..."

Det såg ut som om han vill säga något men lät bli. Pappa drog igen blixtlåset till tältet och gick mot elden.

"Baba..." sa jag lågt för mig själv. Smärtan i mitt knä fortsatte. Det kändes som om någon hade slagit på det med en hammare och fortsatt göra det på ett blåmärke. Jag försökte somna men det gick inte. Det svaga sprakande ljudet från elden där ute, hindrade mig plus mitt knä. Plötsligt passerade en svart skugga tältet och jag flämtade till.

"Baba?" Inget svar. "Baba?" Jag krypet mot tältets öppning och kikade genom ett hål. Det jag såg och hörde då, skulle hemsöka mig i resten av liv. Det var två svarta figurer. En stod bakom pappa och den andra framför honom. Han höll i något som såg ut som silver.

"Du visste att vi skulle hitta dig Sadiq. Varför flydde du ens?"

"För min sons skull!" väste pappa. De talade mycket lågt, så lågt att jag nästan inte kunde höra dem. "Scum! Era avskum!"

Personen med det silverglänsande föremålet tryckte det närmare mot pappas hals. "Jag föreslår att du vårdar ditt språk lite. Du vill väll inte att Özil tar efter dig? Eller vill du att han blir som dig?"

"Ni rör inte min son! Annars-"

"Vad? Det finns inget du kan göra Sadiq! Förbundet har hunnit ifatt dig! Det finns inget du kan göra. Erkänn att du har förlorat så kan allt gå smärtfritt. Vi kan till och med ta hand om din son om du vill."

"Om du ens så lägger ett finger eller andas på honom så dödar jag dig, även efter detta liv! Med hjälp av Allah-"

"Nog tjat om Gud och det struntsnacket! Var var jag...? Jo, du har något som tillhör till oss och vi skulle vilja ha det tillbaka."

"Kämpa inte emot Sadiq" sa plötsligt den andra rösten. Den var hes och gav mig gåshud av obehag. "Vill bara ha det du har hållit från oss, det du tog."

Pappa svalde nervöst och tog fram något pappersliknande från sin utslitna skjorta. "Ni ska få den mot en sak."

"Vad?"

"Att ni låter min son vara."

De två personerna såg på varandra. "Kanske" sa de samtidigt. "Ge oss skriften!"

"Vill ni ha den, ta den då!" väste pappa och kastade den lilla pappersrullen i elden.

"Ta den!" sa person ett. Personen försökte fiska upp pappret ur elden. Pappa knuffade omkull den andra.

"ÖZIL, SPRING!" skrek pappa. Plötsligt hände det något som fick all tid att försvinna, kändes det som. Jag såg hur pappas blick genom det lilla hålet i tältet blev livlös och hur ögonen svartnade, som om själen hade lämnat honom. Det silverliga föremålet var dränkt i något rött. Babas blod...

"BABA!", ropade jag och öppnade tältdörren det snabbaste jag kunde och sprang fram till honom. Han låg vid elden, helt livlös och täckt av blod från ett sår på hans mage.

"Baba..." Jag började gråta igen och kramade om min pappas döda kropp.

"Är det ungen?" sa den andra personen som hade lyckats rädda pappret från elden.

"Ja...Özil, se på mig."

Jag vägrade. Jag ville bara hålla om Baba. Jag höll allt hårdare om pappas kropp och lät tårarna falla ned på honom.

"Hörru ungen, lyssna på honom. Släpp taget om din far."

"Nej!" Jag kände hur personen bände loss mig och höll ett hårt tag om mina handledar. Smärtan i mitt knä fortsatte att dunka.

"Släpp mig! Släpp mig! Jag vill vara hos Baba!"

"Lyssna noga nu Özil" sa personen med det silvriga/blodiga föremålet i sin hand. "Din pappa är död och du är vittne till mordet på honom. Jag antar att du redan vet hur illa det ser ut?"

"Tänker ni döda mig också?" frågade jag och försökte torka bort mina tårar.

"Inte om du samarbetar. Du vet inte vad din far gjorde va?"

"Min baba har inte gjort något!" Jag blev örfilad så kraftigt att det kändes som om en tand lossnade.

"Dumma unge, du vet ingenting om din far. Din pappa har gjort något riktigt dumt förstår du."

"Ja, han flörtade bland annat med hans syrra" sa den andra.

"Håll tyst!" väste han mittemot mig. "Du förstår, vi är något från vad vi kallar 'Förbundet'-"

"Och vi är inte advokater."

"Jag tror ungen lagt märke till det din salak. Özil, vill du leva?"

Jag stirrade på honom och hoppades att mitt hat skulle lämna er märke på honom. Jag ville skada honom och den andra men helst hans för vad han hade gjort mot min pappa. Han skulle aldrig komma tillbaka.

"Ja, jag vill leva" sa jag gråtandes.

"Duktig unge! Om du vill leva så måste du arbeta för oss förstår du och inte säga något om det här till någon. Förstår du Özil?"

Jag nickade. "Jag ska arbeta, men inte för er."

"Va?" Personen rynkade sin panna och såg irriterat på mig. "Jag är inte säker på att du hörde vad jag sa-"

"Jag hörde vad du sa" sa jag. Ilskan inom mig bubblade upp och jag kände hur hela jag darrade av ilska. Det kändes som om en olja kokade inom mig. Jag ville döda honom, skada honom för livet, jag ville se honom lida. "Jag vill leva så att jag kan se dig död!" sa jag, slet mig loss och kastade mig mot hans hals. Sedan var allt svart. Det enda jag kom ihåg var att jag satt bredvid babas kropp och grät. Elden hade precis slocknat mot morgonen och bara glöden fanns kvar och förkolnade trädstycken. Kropparna av de två andra låg där vid andra sidan elden. Båda två hade visat sig vara salamandrar, riktigt fula. Ett par salamandrar som hade dött och det värsta var att de hade polisbrickor. De var korrumperade snutar. Jag tittade på mina klor. De var röda av torkat blod. Herregud, jag måste se helt galen ut. Blod på mina händer och blod på mina kläder. På något konstigt sätt kom polisen dit och hittade mig. Vid den tidpunkten kände jag mig helt borta. En mur byggdes runt mig. Jag ville aldrig gråta mera och ingen skulle få göra mig illa. Baba, jag lovar att kämpa mot polisen. Baba... Plötsligt insåg jag en sak, som redan då började oroa mig. När jag hade dödat salamandrarna, så hade jag njutit av det. Att döda dem gjorde mig glad. Jag blev glad. De fick vad de förtjänade, tänkte jag. Polisen tog in mig till polisstationen i Alanya och förhörde mig. Eftersom jag inte hade nått straffbar ålder, dömdes jag till ungdomsanstalt. Jag stod ut där i en vecka, sedan rymde jag. Baba, jag lovar att göra livet surt för alla poliser. De dödade dig.

Jag blev sexton år och hade levt mitt liv på Istanbuls gator i snart tio år. Jag levde mest på att göra småjobb, gå på små "uppdrag" som Istanbuls gangstrar inte hade tid att göra. Den jag arbetade för kallades för Istanbuls 'svarta hand' för hans speciella metoder mot de som inte lyssnade på honom. Hur fick han smeknamnet egentligen? Jaja, han gav mig de pengar jag behövde för att överleva. Jag befann mig i en sunkig lägenhet. Väggarna var mörka och gardinerna fördragna. Personen som var fastbunden i stolen framför mig, andades tungt under säcken.

"Jag ber dig snällt, åter igen att berätta vart du har det" sa jag. "Hadi ama, cevabı biliyorum. Kom igen, du vet svaret. Tvinga mig inte att dra det ur dig."

"J-jag säger ju att jag inte vet!" sa personen panikartad.

"Du vet" sa jag och tog bort säcken över huvudet, "att Svarta Handen gillar inte när andra ljuger." Jag tog tag i hans axlar och sparkade honom. "Så säg, vart är paketet?"

"Jag vet i-inte! J-j-jag svär!"

"Fel svar" sa jag och skrattade lågt. "Du behöver nog lite motivation och när vi ändå passar på, varför inte korrigera ditt svar?" Jag log kallt och kände hur min knytnäve träffade honom i ansiktet och hur hans näsa knäcktes.

"Din...idiot! Salak! Må Allah förbanna dig!" Han började blöda från näsan. "Förbannelse över hela din familj! Må Allah förbanna din pappa att han-" Jag ryckte tag i hans hår och var bara ett par centimeter från hans ansikte. Jag drog en gång till och han skrek till.

"Passa dig riktigt noga" väste jag och tog fram min fickkniv. "Du vet ingenting, ingenting om min familj! Bäst för dig att håller käft, annars vet du aldrig hur det går för din..." Jag såg skräcken i hans ögon och njöt av den. Jag log kallt mot honom. "Nå, vart var vi? Vart är paketet?"

"D-d-där" sa han och pekade nervöst mot en byrålåda.

"Det var väll inte så svårt va?" Jag slappar taget om hans hår och pillade på min fickkniv. Jag gick till byrålådan och där hittade jag det lilla, ljusbruna paketet. "Du vet, det här lilla paketet är värt mycket. Speciellt om det har fyra människors blod över sig. Mina kollegor är hjälpsamma förstår du." Jag började gå mot dörren.

"V-vänta! J-j-jag då?"

"Just det! Det glömde jag nästan. Du måste ju ha din belöning." Jag ställde mig framför honom och fällde ut kniven.

"Nej! Snälla! D-döda mig inte! Jag ger dig v-vad du v-v-vill! K-kvinnor! K-knark! Pengar! Ja! Pengar vill du ha va?"

"Lägg av" sa jag till honom. "Vad skulle jag kunna ha för nytta av det?" Jag inspekterade knivbladet på min kniv. "Det här är en fin kniv, ta väl hand om den" sa jag och stack den rakt i hans lår och gick därifrån med Svarta Handens paket. Skriket jag hörde fick mig att skratta inombords. Rätt åt dig. Jag njöt av det och jag skämdes inte. När jag kom ut på den trånga gatan i Istanbul, skiftade vädret. Det hade varit grått och mulet men solen lös nu och gav himmelen en purpurröd nyans. Hög, turkisk musik dånade över den lilla, trånga gatan men överröstade inte trafiken. Böneutrop från ett moské, ekade ut över hela stället. Jag ville nästan skratta åt böneutropen från minareten. Var är Allah om han lät min far dö? Jag gick vidare och trängde mig genom folkmassan. Tanrı yok, det finns ingen Gud. Jag gick ytterligare en bit och vek in på en annan liten gata och gick en bit till och stannade sedan framför en spygrön dörr. Jag knackade tre gånger.

"Lösen?" viskade en låg röst.

"Siyah boyalı" sa jag. "Svartmålad."

Dörren öppnades och jag slank in. Det var mörkt i sten korridoren men ett par facklor hängde på väggarna med jämna mellanrum. Mina steg ekade en stund mot stengolvet men slutade tillsist att göra det. En röd matta uppenbarade sig och väggarna ändrades. De var inte längre av sten. De ändrades till väggar dekorerade av små mosaikbitar. Ju längre man gick i korridoren, ju djupare kom man ned i marken. Facklorna försvann och lampor lös upp. Jag började höra ett svag sorl som blev starkare och starkare. Musik, människor som pratade och samma, bekanta lukt av heroin och det puffande ljudet från en vattenpipa. Jag kom in i salen. Det såg nästan ut som en stor, oval tronsal. Andra från Svarta Handen låg på stora satinkuddar och rökte vattenpipa. Några andra använde heroin. Något fick min hud att krypa. Var det den frestande tanken på heroinet eller var det känslan av att få energi av vattenpipan? Jag ville slå mig själv för att ha tänkt så. Jag ville inte göra min kropp oren genom att ta heroin. Min muskelbyggnad skulle inte må bra av det. Svarta Handen satt på en stor, svart satinkudde och pratade med ett par lättklädda flickor. Hans ena hand tafsade på den ena flickan medan andra handen tafsade på den andra flickan.

"...och sedan kan vi ju alltid dra oss tillbaka efter det, eller hur benim küçük melekler? Mina små änglar." Han skrattade lågt och kysste båda. "Özil! Trevligt att du kom tillbaka, med paketet också. Hur mår herr Feyyas?"

"Alldeles perfekt Svarta Handen" sa jag och log inombords. Om man nu kan vara det med en kniv i låret.

"Har du paketet?"

Jag räckte det till honom och han log triumferande.

"Mycket bra Özil. Jag önskar alla kunde vara som dig. Göra det dem blir tillsagda..." Han log mot mig. "Vill du ha belöning?"

"Bara om du tycker jag är värd det."

"Såklart är du värd det Özil. En fråga bara innan: hade du det roligt?" Svarta Handen pekade på blodfläckarna på mina klor.

"Åh, det. Jag värmde upp."

Svarta Handen skrattade och tog en klunk vin och kysste en av flickorna. Han tog en vattenpipa och andades in ångorna av den.

"Nå, vem vill du ha? Sibel eller Nesrin? Vem av dessa två flickor vill du ha? Eller vill du ha båda?"

"Ta mig."

"Nej, ta mig" sa båda sensuellt.

"Nå Özil? Vem tar du?"

Jag fick en kittlande känsla inom mig men kände att jag var tvungen att säga nej.

"Tack men nej tack."

"Är du säker?" Svarta Handen höjde ena ögonbrynet. "Jaja, de finns här om du ångrar dig. Någon gång måste du släppa loss dina behov Özil. Vi män har behov" sa han och började prata med flickorna igen. Jag drog lätt på munnen och vände mig om och gick därifrån och ut på Istanbuls gator igen.

Åren gick och jag blev 22. Det var när jag var sjutton år gammal som jag flyttades till Ankara för att hjälpa en av Svarta Handens vänner där. Som tack för hjälpen gjorde Svarta Handen mig till ledare över mitt eget lilla maffia gäng. Jag var arton då. Ett år senare blev Svarta Handen mördad och jag tog över efter honom. Jag ville att mitt namn skulle vara på allas läppar, varje minut och varje dag! Alla skulle känna till vem Özil Sadiq Farkum Adnan var. Jag valde inte att vänta utan började direkt med mina affärer, all smuggling. Polisen visste snart vem de hade att göra med. Inombords skrattade jag åt dem. Inkompetenta poliser. Pengarna strömmade bara in. Om det var möjligt så kunde jag bada i pengar om jag ville. Min organisation smugglade allt möjligt, från olagliga kryddor till heroin. Det var bara några dagar efter att jag hade fyllt 23 år som det hela vände. Jag befann mig själv i Ankara, Turkiets huvudstad och bestämde mig för att anordna en fest för mina medarbetare. Jag la min arm runt mitt sällskaps midja och kysste henne på halsen.

"Nu går vi älskling."

"Hihihi, måste vi verkligen?" Hon fnittrade.

"Tyvärr." Jag gick in i salen med mitt sällskap. Mina medarbetare gick runt och minglade, njöt av musiken i bakgrunden och sällskapet jag hade ordnat. Jag satte mig ned på en av de mjuka satinkuddarna och rökte lite vattenpipa och såg på alla i rummet. De njöt precis som mig. Musiken och energin från vattenpipan fick mig att slappna av. Mitt sällskap satt i min famn och pillade på kragen till min v-ringad skjorta. Hon knäppte upp ett par knappar.

"Vad gör du?"

"Jag har tråkigt" sa hon. "Kan vi inte dra oss undan? Bara du och jag?"

Jag drog lite på munnen. "Senare, kanske Süble." Jag drog mina fingrar genom hennes hår. Plötsligt fångade något min blick. Hon stod verkligen ut ur mängden. Hon intresserade mig. "Süble, kan du resa på sig?"

"Bara om du lovar att komma tillbaka sedan!"

"Jag lovar." Jag reste mig upp och gick fram mot henne. Blått hår? Det passade henne. Hennes orangea päls hade nyansen av en eld. Hon bar något som liknade en sari.

"Och vad är ni för vacker dam?" sa jag och kysste hennes hand.

"Charmerande..." sa hon.

"Det skulle vara ännu mer charmerande om ni gav mig ert namn miss...?"

"McCaughny..."

"Åh, amerikanska kanske?"

"Ja."

"Ursäkta min nyfikenhet men hur kom ni in på den här festen?"

"Jag behöver er hjälp. En...vän till mig rekommenderade att jag vände mig till er."

"Aha." Jag gick närmare men hon backade undan. "Du behöver inte vara rädd, jag tänker inte göra något...kanske. Vad är det ni vill ha hjälp med benim güzel bayan?"

"Ursäkta mig?"

"Vad vill ni ha hjälp med min vackra dam? Smuggling? Då har du kommit rätt."

"Tur." Hon verkade se lättat ut. "Jag måste få en person utsmugglad ur Turkiet."

"Person? Visserligen smugglar jag bara saker men personer går alltid men det kostar förstår du."

"Gör det? Hur mycket?"

Jag granskade henne från topp till tå och log. "Jag kan nog göra ett undantag för dig."

"Vad menar du med det?"

"Det tror jag nog ni kan lista ut miss McCaughny."

Hon såg sig om. "Okej, först vill jag bara säga en sak..."

"Vad?" Jag höjde ena ögonbrynet och log svagt mot henne.

"Du är arresterad."

"Va?" Jag såg på henne och rynkade min panna. Plötsligt stormade poliser in och grep alla som var där inne. Jag försökte fly men lyckades inte. Polisen satte handbojor på mig.

"Släpp mig! Genast! Vem är du egentligen?!" väste jag till henne.

"Jag är inspektör Carmelita Fox från Interpol. Du, Özil Sadiq Farkum Adnan, arresteras här med. Du är misstänkt för olaglig aktivitet samt smuggling av olagliga varor."

Polisens grepp och mina handbojor hårdnade och det gjorde ont.

"Släpp mig! Annars-"

"Vad?" sa inspektör Fox.

"Så kommer du ångra att du kom hit för resten av ditt liv inspektör Fox. Tro mig, jag ska se till det. " Det sista som jag kommer ihåg från det var att Carmelita bara suckade.

"Jaja."

"Ingen, ingen har lyckats undgå från mig ostraffat!" ropade jag efter henne. Den där inspektör Fox gjorde nyfiken. Jag kände hur en förundran började växa inom mig och ta sin form. Mitt hjärta slog en aning fortare. Det hade aldrig häng förut. Hon var den första snuten att sätta dit mig. Omöjligt! Jag mötte inspektör Fox blick innan poliserna förde ut mig till bilen. Någon gång inspektör Fox, någon gång.

Jag vaknade upp med ett ryck och såg mig om. Hemma...eller ja, det som var mitt hem här i Cypern. Jag reste mig och skakade huvudet. Vilken skum dröm jag hade haft. Mitt liv passerade i revy framför mina ögon. Jag gick ut till köket och såg anteckningarna ligga där. Information om vart Miss Ruby och sir Raleight från förskräckliga femman var som jag tydligen skulle överlämna till en viss Cooper. Det knackade plötsligt på min dörr och jag öppnade dörren sakta. Han stod där utanför med någon bekant. Jag öppnade dörren en bit till för att se vem det var. Jag var nästan nära att dra efter andan. Det var ett ansikte jag kände igen. Ett ansikte jag hade stött på i Istanbul. Den första snuten som lyckades ta mig. Miss Carmelita Fox. Äntligen...

"Ja?"

"Vi är här för att hämta en sak" sa Cooper.

"Ingen fara, kom in ni bara" sa jag och höll upp dörren. "Jag har väntat på er" sa jag.

"På oss?" Inspektör Fox lät förvånad.

"Özil, det här är min fru, Mel Cooper."

Fru? Har inspektör Fox bytt namn?

Jag spände ögonen i miss Fox. Jag ska ju att jag skulle dyka upp igen miss Fox. Jag såg mig om utanför och stängde sedan dörren efter dem.

"Nå, jag har det ni vill ha. Det var inte lätt att få tag på det. Har ni mitt?"

Cooper räckte över ett par kopior av da Vincis anteckningar.

"Läsbara, de duger."

"Vart är vårt?"

Jag nickade mot bordet och granskade anteckningarna. "De här duger. Synd att de inte är original, då hade de gått för så mycket mera."

"Originalet hör hemma på ett museum Özil. Annars hade du fått det."

Jag log. "Ingen fara, jag kommer ändå tjäna pengar på det här. Din fru är vacker."

"Åh, man tackar" sa inspektör Fox.

"När gifte du dig Cooper?"

"För inte så länge sedan, kom Mel. Vi går nu."

Jag såg efter dem och gick ut. "Vänta!"

Båda vände sig om.

"Ja?" sa Sly.

Jag gick en bit närmare Mel Cooper.

"Kan du ta med dig en hälsning?"

"Visst, prata på… jag lyssnar" mumlade inspektör Fox.

Jag gick närmare henne och viskade: "Som tjuv måste du ha mycket med polisen att göra, inte sant?"

"Men självklart!" skrattade inspektör Fox. "Hurså? Vad har du i tankarna?"

"Om du någonsin stöter på inspektör Carmelita Montoya Fox… så kan du väll ge henne denna hälsning från mig? 'Jag hade det mycket trevligt i Ankara, mycket trevligt.' Det var bara det. Inget mera."

Hon log besvärat. Hon visste att jag visste vem hon egentligen var. "Ingen fara. Kom Sly, vi går. Nu!"

De gick därifrån och jag kunde inte låta bli att le. Ses senare inspektör Fox. Mitt hjärta slog en aning fortare när jag gick tillbaka. Sedan stängde jag dörren.

**-SLUT-**


End file.
